Lucky
by Komodo Butterfly
Summary: Lucky the Pizza Dog makes a new friend; Spiderman. Peter Parker makes a bunch of new friends working as an intern in Stark Industries. So when Lucky runs into Peter, quite literally, well you can probably guess what happens. Spideypool, Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers, Marvel, Spiderman or Lucky the Pizza Dog. Nor do I make any sort of profit from this.**

 **Okay so this is my first fic for the Avengers/Spiderman verse. For all you hardcore fans, I apologise in advance. I haven't read the comics and I doubt I'll ever get round to it. I did do some research regarding Lucky the Pizza Dog but that's about it. To be honest this isn't really set in any particular timeline. I just liked the idea, put Peter in college and gave him an internship.**

 **Edit: I had some trouble the last time I posted this and for some reason it wouldn't let me change what I needed to change. So I have deleted it and reposted it, sorry for the confusion.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It all starts with a dog. A brown labrador to be exact. Or if you want to be more specific, a brown labrador with one eye, a quite frankly worrying number of scars and quite possibly the worst breath he's ever encountered. Although to be fair, the three-day old pizza the dog's obviously pulled out of the garbage might be partially to blame for that.

So Peter does what any normal concerned citizen would do. Okay sure he wouldn't exactly classify himself as normal, but he is concerned! And still, as far as he knows, a citizen. So obviously being the nice young man his Aunt May raised him to be, he swings down and pulls the dog to safety, seconds before a Doombot crashes down right where the dog had been too busy stuffing his face to realise the battle that was raging around him. Peter half wondered if he was deaf too, it would certainly explain a lot.

Now Peter's not used to being thanked, as either himself of Spiderman. Let's face it, New York's not exactly known for people using their please's and thank you's. Of course as Spiderman, there's usually the sweet young girl or frail elderly man willing to give him their thanks, after he pulls them from a fire or stops them from being mugged. And those are always nice, great confidence boosts, you know? But then of course you get people like Jameson or the cops, the ones who just don't want to give him a break. Although to be fair, some of the cops have been awful nice to him lately. They've even left him donuts from time to time which is always good. Free donuts? Count Spidey in!

Wait where was I? Oh right.

Now Peter likes being thanked, who doesn't? But when he's being thanked by a dog who weighs a ton, won't stop squirming and whose breath could literally peel paint, well he could sure do without it. And yeah he gets it, dogs show affection by licking whatever part they can reach. But seriously, the drool is already seeping through and that combined with the smell it's just…ugh! Still, he is pretty cute.

Of course the minute he puts the dog down, away from all the screaming and explosions and yup, the Fantastic Four have just arrived, Peter hears something. Evidently so does the dog, because with one last lick, he's off like a shot. Braving Doombots and explosions alike to be reunited with…wait…is that, are you serious?

Hawkeye, as in one of the Avengers, as in a serious big league superhero, has just picked up the dog. Lucky wasn't it? The dog's name that is, although to be fair it is pretty lucky on all accounts.

"Hey you! You the guy that saved my dog?" Okay Hawkeye is talking to him, wait he is talking to him isn't he?

Peter turns just to be sure and yup, no one there but him. Well except for the smoking pile of Doombot over there, but it's a pretty safe bet that's not who he's talking about.

"Uh yeah, yeah that's me. I'm uh, I'm Spiderman, in case you…didn't know". Okay that could have gone a whole lot better.

"Hawkeye. But my friends call me Clint". And wow, the guy's shaking his hand and everything. Thank god he got the whole sticky hands thing under control because that, well that would have been super awkward. Like seriously awkward.

"Clint, wow yeah um…so he's your dog?" A flaming piece of who knows what crashes down next to them. Clint doesn't even react.

"Yup, his name's Lucky". Another piece of something lands less than a foot way from Lucky. It's pretty impressive that the dog hasn't fled yet. You know how any normal animal or even human would.

"Sounds about right".

Was that, was that a smile? Holy, that was totally a smile! It's a good thing he's wearing a mask right now because he's about five seconds from turning into a total fanboy.

"Clint! You found him?"

A blond comes running up to them and Peter just about faints. He was already struggling to keep it together around Hawkeye, arguably one of the lesser known members of the team. But this guy, it's Captain Freaking America! You don't get more Avenger-y than that. Hell he's like the superhero poster boy! And he's here, right in front of him! He can almost touch him even! Obviously he won't because that'd be super creepy, but wait until Wade here's about this. Dude's gonna freak the fuck out! Although he kind of hopes it'll be the kind of freaking that won't end in decapitation, explosions and copious amounts of glitter. That shit turns up everywhere, the glitter I mean.

"Yeah. Spidey here saved him. And judging by the smell, I'd say it's time for a bath".

It really is amazing just how fast that dog can run. It's even more amazing the speed at which Captain America tackles it to the ground. Captain America tackling a dog, if only he had his camera. Jameson would kill for a shot of that. Hell forget Jameson, any newspaper, blogger or media outlet would probably pay thousands for a shot of America's golden boy tackling man's best friend. That's the kind of shit that would go viral in like a nanosecond. Not that it matters, because like a complete idiot he didn't think to bring his camera. Seriously the one day he doesn't and look what happens. It's just so typical.

Insert over exaggerated sigh.

"You okay?"

Probably shouldn't have sighed so loud. But wait, Captain America is asking if he's okay? Best day ever! Seriously Wade's gonna be so pissed he missed this. Hah, wait till he tells him. Maybe he can get a free dozen tacos out of it. Tacos for information, well it wouldn't be the first time they'd teamed up. Not that anyone knew that. Not exactly good for the old street cred, you know? Then again, it's not like his street cred's all that great to begin with. Both in and out of the suit.

"Uh yeah, no I'm fine. Seriously. Just uh, shouldn't that dog have a leash?"

Clint scoffs behind him, silenced by a single look from Captain America that has Peter cringing on the spot. "What's he need a leash for? If you put a leash on him now all that's gonna happen is it's gonna get tangled up in some shit, right as he's running to safety and next thing you know, SPLAT! Some piece of shit falls outta the sky and squashes him. Now I'm not gonna let that happen to Lucky. He's too good a dog to go out like that".

Okay yeah, Peter can agree with that. That does sound like a pretty shitty way to go.

"Anyway thanks again. We'd better get this guy home. But hey, if you're ever in the neighbourhood, you should stop by the tower. Lucky's gonna miss you".

With that, both men disappear with the dog cradled in Hawkeye's arms. It's by far the weirdest day of Peter's life. As such, it takes him a good three minutes for Clint's words to fully register. By which point, he's borderline fanboying over the idea that he was just invited to Avengers tower. Like what the fuck!?

Of course he soon realises that's he's still in the middle of a battle, so helpfully reminded by Johnny screaming up a storm as he crashes into a nearby building. Peter tries not to laugh, he really does, he's been there done that and it fucking hurts. But he finds it kind of hard to feel sympathy for the guy who just a few hours ago had laughed at him for tripping over his (Johnny's) shoes and landing face first into day old pizza. Seriously, this was just karma and who was he to argue with the gods?

* * *

The next time Peter meets an Avenger is when he doesn't have his mask on, go figure. But it's cool, it's all good, he's like ninety percent sure Mr Stark doesn't know who he is. And besides, he only sees the guy for like two minutes before he's off terrorising some other department. Or so his supervisor tells him. So he's pretty sure he's safe. Still, he's probably a little jumpier than normal, he just hopes no one notices.

Now Peter wasn't used to good things happening to him. As a general rule, the universe took great pleasure in shitting on him at every possible opportunity. So when he received a letter in the post congratulating him on obtaining an internship at Stark Industries, well he'd been this close to throwing it away. At least until Wade snatched it from his hands and confirmed that yep, this was the real deal. How Wade knew that, Peter wasn't sure he wanted to know. The guy was a serious stalker, so that might have explained it. But it wasn't like he was about to ask. He wasn't that big of an idiot. On that note, what was Wade even doing in his apartment anyway? They didn't live together, for many, many reasons, nor were they a couple, which yeah okay, he may not have been totally against the idea. I mean complete nutcase aside; Wade wasn't a bad guy. Certifiably insane and a wanted mercenary sure, but that didn't mean he was all bad. Hell the guy had a stuffed unicorn for crying out loud! Surely that had to mean something?

So Peter spent the first few weeks being everyone's dogsbody. Which yeah, he kind of expected. But he was pretty cool with it. When he wasn't fetching coffee, donuts or that thing next to the other thing which everyone seemed to ask him for, he got to play around in the labs. Not literally of course, because that was just asking for trouble. But it meant he got to play around with some ideas of his own, he even got credited for them when Mr Stark wandered in, checking out everyone's work. Which yeah, that was seriously awesome. The man was like a living legend, hell Peter could admit to having the tiniest crush on the man when he was back in school. But that was purely about the science, no really it was!

So when Mr Stark comes back the next day, with another dark haired man in tow and drags him over to where Peter is standing, well he's surprised to say the least. More so when he learns that the man is Dr Bruce Banner, his other science crush. Which in his defence is totally understandable, because the guy is a literal genius. His work on radiation, well without sounding like a total girl about it, is pretty damn impressive. It even helped him figure out what the hell was going after the whole Oscorp incident, you know the spider bite and everything. Okay so that might be a lie, turns out there's like zero research out there on the effects of radioactive spider bites on human teenagers. But Dr Banner's was probably the closest that came to it, sorta. Plus, well the guy's like seriously hot. In a geeky sort of way. Like he's one to talk.

Yeah, Peter sort of maybe has a thing about scientists. And Wade. And Johnny on that one night they both agreed never to bring up again, ever. Not that they slept together, not exactly. But adrenaline can do some crazy shit to the body and when you combine it with a shit ton of caffeine, sugar and hormones, you tend to end up with a certain older sister barging in right as Johnny's going down on him, which…yeah. Awkward doesn't even begin to cover it.

Peter doesn't really like to think back on that memory, for so many reasons.

So that's how Peter meets yet another Avenger. Not that he actually knows that at the time. Which is just as well, because having a thing for a guy who turns into a giant green monster whenever he gets pissed, just might be the thing to convince him to try therapy. But only if someone else is paying. Hello, poor college student here. Okay yeah he got a scholarship and wasn't that just amazing, but that only covers tuition. Rent, bills, food, Wade, it all adds up you know. Huh, maybe he should try rooming with Wade. He practically lives there anyway, considering how many taco wrappers he keeps finding around.

Dr Banner spends some time with him discussing what he's working on, with Mr Stark crowing in the background, something about being right. Peter's pretty sure he heard the word genius being tossed around a lot too. The media sure wasn't kidding about Mr Stark being a narcissist. Peter just kind of tunes him out after a while. Instead he's too busy having the best day of his life, seriously Dr Banner is just amazing! The things he knows, the things he could teach him…okay that totally came out wrong. Which of course gets him thinking about other things coming out and yeah…he totally blames Wade. The guy's a total pervert and it's clearly been rubbing off on him. Oh look at that, yet another suggestive reference. Okay this is getting ridiculous.

Where was I? Oh right.

The next day, there's no Dr Banner or Mr Stark. Go figure. Just when he was getting his hopes up. There is however a redheaded woman, sat right where he's been working these last few days, who has his Spidey senses going haywire. He actually stumbles a little because of it, clutching his head and praying to god he doesn't actually faint. Because seriously, that would literally be the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him. And yes he's including the Johnny incident, he still refuses to think about.

It all makes sense when she introduces herself, she even smiles at him which is both creepy and oddly flattering at the same time. Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow, yet another Avenger, which makes…four he's come into contact with. Seeing as how he doesn't know who Dr Banner is just yet. It's pretty weird sure, but she seems nice enough. Apparently Dr Banner had mentioned him, followed by Mr Stark which apparently made her curious. Since she's not hauling him off to torture him, or even threatening to release his secret to the world, he's about sixty percent sure she doesn't know he's Spiderman. It probably helps alleviate her suspicion when he passes off his Spidey sense as a migraine. Apparently Mr Stark leaves everyone feeling like that, that makes him laugh, even as he's wincing still.

Natasha leaves soon after, suggesting he leave for the day to rest. She even offers to let his supervisor know. To keep up the charade, he agrees, albeit rather reluctantly. Judging by the smirk she sends him, she can understand why. As if his longing stares towards the counter full of interesting experiments weren't enough of a clue.

On the plus side Wade drops by, a greasy paper bag filled with all sorts of goodies. From donuts all the way up to tacos, because of course tacos reign supreme. And so Peter spends the rest of the day pigging out, watching trash tv and arguing with Wade about whether that guy really is the father. He's still not convinced, hell he's been sure the guy was secretly gay since about five minutes into the episode. Wade doesn't believe him, although at this point he's pretty sure he's saying it just to be a pain. Come on, the guy clearly just checked out the bodyguard. How could anyone be so blind?

It later turns out that Peter got paid for sitting home and doing all that shit. Which is both awesome and makes him feel like a complete douche. And yes, it is a paid internship, hence why he was so surprised when he got it. Stark Industries is renowned for treating its employees like actual human beings. They get health benefits and everything. Hell they even offer paternity leave which is pretty cool. Not that he's thinking about that sort of thing. Not since…never mind. But yeah, he still feels kind of crappy about it, seeing as how he wasn't actually sick.

Wade thinks he's being a total pussy. Peter stops speaking to him after that, for a total of twenty minutes until they find out the guy's not the father, who then proceeds to throw himself at the bodyguard he'd been eyeing. Apparently the two of them had been in a relationship for over a year now, which is both shocking and ridiculously funny. Mostly because of everyone else's, including Wade's, reactions. Wade's in particular is hysterical. Peter doesn't talk to him for another ten minutes after that, only because he's too busy laughing he can't find the breath to do so.

By the time Peter is able to speak, Wade's gotten a call about a job, which leaves them both looking at each other unsure of what to say.

"Take care of yourself".

"You too".

Hardly original, but it shows they both care. And yes, Peter's well aware of how sappy that sounds. And yes, Wade can't stay dead, but it doesn't make it any easier knowing what he's about to do. Of course Wade claims it'll be a quick job, he won't even have to unalive someone, which is always nice. Still, Peter can't help but worry. What can he say? It's kind of become his job. Worry about Aunt May, worry about the city, worry about his job and worry about graduating. What's one more worry?

* * *

 **I would really appreciate any feedback.**

 **I am planning to update this at some point, although I do have a few other fics to update first. But I can promise it won't stop there.**

 **Please review!**

 **KB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is so late. I've had a few setbacks, one of which included a death in the family so I haven't been able to do any writing for the last few weeks. But I hope everyone enjoys this. And thanks for all your wonderful feedback!**

* * *

The next time Peter sees Lucky, he's really not expecting it. He's in the cafeteria, just minding his own business, figuring out how many ketchup packets he can smuggle out before they catch him. Which, when he thinks about it, is a whole new level of pathetic. But Wade's still away on business, which he tries hard not to think about, and it doesn't really occur to him, until Wade's actually gone, just how much he relied on him. You know for free food and stuff. Peter's so busy thinking about how much he doesn't miss Wade, he's totally unprepared for the assault until he's already staring up at the ceiling.

For an embarrassingly long period of time, Peter just lies there, blinking. Apparently though, whatever hit him isn't satisfied with that and proceeds to bury a cold, wet nose right into the base of his neck. And no, no matter what anyone else says, Peter absolutely positively does not squeal like a little girl! No really, he doesn't!

He totally does.

"Lucky! Bad dog!"

Peter freezes, he knows that voice. He also knows this dog. Oh god…he can't move. Why can't he move?

"Sorry about that kid, you okay?" It's Hawkeye, no wait…Clint. He said he could call him that, didn't he?

"I uh…yes?" Well this is embarrassing, it's like his brains been severed from the rest of his body. He was all these thoughts and feelings swimming around up there, but something stopping him from getting any of it out.

"Lucky, off!"

Peter coughs once, wincing as the dog whines before reluctantly climbing off him. Considering how skinny the dog looks, he's surprisingly heavy.

"Here kid".

Before he knows it, Peter's being yanked to his feet. He stumbles a little before looking up, freezing as he finds the man mere inches from his face.

"You sure you're okay?"

Peter nods, clearing his throat. "Y-yeah. A little surprised maybe. Uh, this might be a stupid question, but should this be something I need to watch out for in the future? You know, random dogs scaring the hell out of me and stealing my lunch?" Peter spies the dog, Lucky, balancing precariously on one of the cafeteria chairs. It's face currently buried into what was left of his cheeseburger and fries. Their loss hurts him, probably more than it should. But damn, that had been a good cheeseburger. Stark clearly didn't scrimp on the cafeteria food, hell it was probably the first time he could admit to actually liking something from a cafeteria.

"I wish I could say no, but Lucky's got a thing for…well just about anything that's swimming in grease. Can't think where he gets it from". Peter's like ninety percent sure Clint is teasing him.

It's only when Lucky's head suddenly pops up, his mouth smeared with ketchup and his eyes wide as anything, that Peter begins to panic. Lucky knows him. Not him him, but Spider-man him. But then if the dog knows Spidey, he'll probably recognise Peter's scent and then everyone's gonna find out his secret! So yeah, Peter feels pretty justified in having a mini freak-out right about now.

As he'll later reflect, Peter really should have expected the second ambush. The signs were there, the tail was wagging and there was this odd gleam in the mutt's eye, the kind he's seen Wade get when things have gotten a little…well let's just say out of hand. But no, he's so busy freaking out he doesn't even have time to react when the dog pounces a second time. Clint, the bastard, is no help whatsoever. And can he just say, he really did not need to know what it felt like to have a tongue up his nose. Somehow he doubts he'll ever be able to get rid of the smell of ketchup, he's not even thinking about the dog breath that goes with it.

"Shit man, he must really like you. You got a dog at home?" When he finally stops laughing, Peter notes sourly that it takes a good five minutes, Clint yanks him up once more.

"Uh, no. I don't even have a plant". When would he have time for a dog? Hell, between Spider-man, the internship, classes and Wade, he's lucky if he gets time to sleep most nights.

"Huh? I figured that had to be it, like scent marking or whatever. Then why's he so into you? You're not like a pizza delivery boy or something, are you?" Clint asks, chuckling as Lucky begins bathing Peter's hand in drool. Well at least it's no longer his face.

"No. Is that why his breath's so bad? You've been giving him pizza? Is that even safe?"

Lucky whimpers, his head dropping as he gives a long, mournful whine. Peter watches in disbelief as the dog retreats, hiding behind Clint and giving him a hurt look. 'Shit' is Peter's only thought.

"Ah, sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. You're a good dog, really!" Peter backpedals. In the back of his mind, he can feel his Spidey sense stirring. Or maybe that's just his conscience. Either way, it's like he can sense danger's near, but at the same time, it's not real danger. He's not quite sure how to describe it.

"You hurt his feelings" Clint explains. He doesn't look too happy himself, but Peter doesn't have time to deal with the both of them. For now, his focus is on the dog.

"It's uh Lucky, right?" Lucky's tail wags briefly, Peter takes it as an encouraging sign. "Okay Lucky, you're a good boy, aren't you?" Lucky's tail wags again. "Yeah, you're a good boy. I uh, I'm sorry about what I said about your breath. I mean, well it's pretty bad actually, but that doesn't mean you're bad. I mean uh, you can get those dog chews can't you? The ones to treat bad breath?" Peter looks up at Clint, having crouched down to Lucky's level. Clint, the bastard, is just staring at him, that stupid little smirk on his face.

"That's not what he's upset about. Can't you tell?" Clint informs him, Lucky barks in agreement.

Well no, Peter can't tell because he doesn't speak dog. And despite what Wade claims, he's pretty damn sure he can't either. "Then what is it?"

"Lucky loves pizza. You told him he shouldn't have it. Get it now?" At this point Clint sounds more amused than pissed, which is kind of a relief. But still, it's not like any of this is Peter's fault. Hell, he's like ninety percent sure that dogs aren't supposed to eat people food. Apparently though, he's the only one to think that.

"But-" Peter tries, only to be interrupted by another bark. "Well it's not really any of my business" he amends. "Sorry" he adds, looking straight at Lucky. He doesn't dare look at Clint, even though he just knows the bastard is smirking at him.

"You're right, it's not" Clint replies. Peter can actually hear him smirking, no matter how impossible that sounds.

Luckily, Lucky doesn't seem too upset. In fact, as soon as Peter says the magic word, all seems to be forgiven and he finds himself on his ass yet again. He doesn't even try getting up this time, he doesn't see the point.

"What's going on?"

Peter freezes, well as best as he can with a squirming, slobbering dog trying to use his chest as a bed. Though he does manage to sneak a look at the man who just joined them. It's at that point he realises they've got an audience, besides Captain freaking America, that is. It probably should have occurred to him sooner, that getting ambushed by a dog in the middle of the cafeteria, would inevitably draw some attention. At least he'd sure hope so, then again, these people had probably seen worse. But somewhere along the line, Peter had more or less forgotten they were in public. A fact he was now entirely too aware of.

"Lucky made a new friend. They've been getting along great, right kid?" Clint turns to Peter, raising one eyebrow. Peter wishes he could do that, whenever he tries he just ends up looking constipated. Or so Wade tells him, once he's finished laughing at him that is. What an ass.

Peter just nods, finally managing to push the dog off him, even if Lucky does give him another wounded look. To be fair, if he really wanted to he could probably throw the dog off him, not that he would obviously. Just super strength and all that jazz, you know? But he can't. Obviously aside from the whole, it's an adorable dog who's clearly been through hell and back and everyone would hate him forever if he ever did anything along those lines, there's the whole secret identity thing he has going on. Sure it sucks, but he'd rather this than what might happen if his secret were to ever get out. He doesn't even want to imagine what might happen there.

"You're lying".

Peter gapes, he's pretty sure Clint does do, judging by all the spluttering he's doing.

"Wh-wha-what!? What the hell, I'm-" Clint argues.

"A lying liar who lies. That's how the kids say it these days, isn't it?" Captain America turns to Peter, yanking him to his feet and waiting for him to respond.

Peter stops gaping long enough to shrug. "Some do" he concedes. Even Wade used it just the other day, not that he's a kid. Sure does have the maturity of one sometimes. Then again, Peter's just as bad, so he's not one to talk.

"Where the hell did you even learn that? What the hell's Stark been teaching you?" Clint stands there, alternating between spluttering and gaping while Peter, Lucky and Captain America look on.

When Peter dares to look at the man once more, he's stunned to see the smug little smirk as the man watches his comrade make a fool of himself. Whether he notices Peter staring, or just wants to see his reaction, Steve turns, giving him a wink and a grin that Peter absolutely does not go a little weak at the knees over. No way, not gonna happen, he outgrew that little crush when he was like twelve. Okay so maybe it was like thirteen, no fourteen, oh fuck it. Fine, so he may still be sporting the tiniest crush on the man, but it's all hero worship, honest! No perving or anything…well okay, maybe a little. He totally blames Wade.

"I think you broke him" Peter confesses, glancing nervously back at Clint who hasn't seemed to come around.

Steve chuckles. "You're Peter, right? Bruce asked me to keep an eye out for you. I think you're running late son. You'd better get back; I'll handle these two". Steve smiles.

"Wait what time is it?" Glancing at his phone, Peter curses. "Shit! I mean uh, th-thanks Captain…uh sir!" he replies, before making a hasty retreat.

Dimly, Peter recognises the sound of racing footsteps before they're drowned out by a sudden crashing noise. But he's too preoccupied with getting back to the lab as soon as possible to look back. Had he though, he'd have seen a rather impressive tackle made by Captain America himself, and a rather forlorn looking mutt slathering his captor's face with drool. On the plus side, Clint finally seems to have snapped out of it.

By the time Peter makes it back to the lab, he has an entirely new appreciation for his abilities. Were he just another human, there's no doubt he'd be sweating and heaving and probably fighting the urge to gag. But as it is, he feels perfectly fine. Embarrassed as hell sure, and freaking out just a little at being late, so not professional, but hey, this is probably the only time that whole blaming the dog excuse would actually work for him. He even has witnesses! Witnesses with Stark phones and high speed internet…crap. He's _so_ gonna end up on youtube. That's just what he needed.

"S-sorry Dr Banner! There was this thing and I didn't realise it had gotten so late and-" Peter pauses for breath, "I swear it won't happen again!" Peter glances at the man, who inexplicably starts chuckling.

"I see. And how is Lucky? It seems you and he became fast friends" Bruce smiles.

Gaping, Peter fails to notice the other man until he feels a hand on his shoulder, scaring the crap out of him. So much for his spidey sense, then again, he's never considered Tony a real threat.

"Wha-how did you-?" Peter frowns, glaring at Tony who merely grins in response.

"Jarvis, bring up the security footage" Tony interrupts. And suddenly there it is, the footage of him being outwitted by a dog, which reminds him, he never got to finish lunch. Damn it. But right now he's got bigger things to worry about.

"You know kid; I'm thinking of adding this to my blooper reel. I could use a laugh and this, this is fucking hilarious". Tony proceeds to laugh quite heartily, and while Peter can't see his face, he can tell that even Bruce is joining in a little.

"Damn dog" Peter mutters to himself. That only makes the other two laugh harder.

* * *

 **Again, I can't make any promises when I'll next update, though I'm going to try and make it within the next two months. Like I've said before, I have a few other fics to update.**

 **Please review!**

 **KB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can't believe it's been a year since I last updated. On the plus side, I am actually updating.**

 **Thanks for all of the support. I really had meant to update a lot sooner, but I started a new job which I actually like, I'm volunteering at the weekend and taking a language class on top of it. So my free time is mostly taken up with catching up on sleep. But I am trying to get back into the habit of updating at least more than once a year.**

 **The next chapter will be longer, I guarantee it. And I have been wanting to include Sam (because he's awesome), Bucky (same reason) and others. I'll also be including more Wade.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

By the time Peter meets Lucky for the third time, he's got a pretty good escape plan all planned out. Of course, as with most hypothetical plans, it fails miserably about three seconds in. But in his defence, he'd forgotten he'd put his backpack down by his chair. So of course in his haste to escape the overly enthusiastic mutt, this time covered in a substance he really doesn't want to know any more about, he goes flying after only one step. The only good part about his humiliating defeat, in full view of most of Stark Industries he might add, is that no one actually knows who he is. At best they know him as one of the interns, multiple in number but faceless until they prove themselves. As for Tony and Bruce, possibly the only ones who know him by name, last he heard, Tony's off in Malibu and Bruce, well with any luck he's holed up in his lab. He's just hoping Jarvis hasn't recorded him again.

"You know, he _really_ likes you. You haven't been working on some pheromone shit or something, have you?"

Peter groans, spluttering as Lucky takes the opportunity to give him a tongue bath. Gagging at the smell and whatever the dog's done to himself this time, he manages a half-hearted glare at the archer grinning down at him. "Do I even want to know what he's covered in?"

Clint winces in response. Peter takes that as a no.

"Right. And do I want to know how he found me? You didn't put a tracking chip in my bag, did you?" He is, or was, SHIELD after all. He wouldn't put it past them.

"Nah. No need when we have Lucky. Like I said, he must really like you. One minute we were chowing down in the cafeteria, the next he's off like a shot and here we are. They say dogs are good judges of character, apparently you've got one hell of a character". At that, Lucky barks in agreement. "See?"

"Uh, okay. Well I'm just gonna go…" It's a little alarming when Lucky suddenly starts growling at that.

"What is it boy?" As soon as Clint kneels down, Lucky barks, swinging his head between the two of them, before letting out a mournful whine. "Do you actually have work to do, or were you just wanting to get out of here? It's just, not a lot of people like Lucky too much. I think he really wants to be friends with you".

What is he supposed to say to that? I mean really? How is he supposed to get out of it without sounding like a complete douche? Clearly he's not.

"Are you gonna break his little heart?" Clint pouts.

Peter's not falling for it. Hell, he can see the bastard smirking as soon as the dog's looking away. Of course, there's not a lot he can do about it. Especially not when Lucky creeps forward, resting his head on his lap and giving the world's saddest puppy look. Which considering he only has one eye, just makes it that much sadder.

"You're a dick, you know that?"

Of course he does.

Sighing out of frustration, Peter admits defeat. "Fine. I'll stay".

Clint, the smug bastard that he is, goes so far as to cheer, throwing in a little victory dance for the hell of it. And yes, everyone is still watching them. Not even plotting the man's death, with graphic and rather inventive detail he might add, is enough to stop him from wanting to crawl away and hide. Not to mention he really needs a shower now.

Without realising it, Peter realises he's been scratching behind Lucky's ear. Of course he only realises it after the mutt's leg starts tapping against the ground, flinging more of whatever it is that's coating him, around. And now some of the other staff are glaring at him. Great.

"Well since you'll be hanging with Lucky and me, you can help me give him a ba-" Clint doesn't even get to finish before Lucky's off like a shot.

Naturally, this is the moment Peter ends up embarrassing himself even further. He's like ninety percent sure it's pure instinct, but as soon as the dog started moving, he's already tackling him to the ground. Him, resident intern and secret Spider-Man, tackling a one eyed mutt to the ground. Thank god his secret identity is still, you know, a secret. God, he can only imagine what the press would do to him. Hell, he doesn't need to imagine, Jameson would probably have a field day if he ever found out about it. Which he won't. Ever.

Clint's eyes grow wide, before giving what sounds like a snort. But that can't be right. Peter's the awkward one here. Superheroes aren't supposed to snort, right? Well clearly Clint didn't get the memo.

"Nice reflexes kid. You sure you want to stick with Tony and his lab rats? We could use someone that fast out in the field" Clint grins.

"Uh, no. No, it's cool. I'm cool. No I mean thanks! But uh, you know no thanks. I mean-". Much to Peter's mortification, Clint doesn't seem too interested in helping him out. He almost seems to enjoy watching him make an ass of himself. Typical.

Finally, after an agonising moment with him stammering and frantically looking for a distraction, Clint seems to take pity on him. "Right. Suit yourself. But you're still gonna help give Lucky a bath, right?"

Seeing no way out of it, Peter nods. The whine Lucky gives, one filled with sorrow and mourning, is almost enough for Peter to let the poor thing go. It's obvious neither of them want to do it, and for a brief moment, Peter feels his resolve breaking. Unluckily for both of them, Clint's not so easily swayed.

With a grunt, Clint hoists Lucky into his arms, seemingly ignorant of the way the dog thrashes around, trying to make his escape. With a single look, Peter finds himself trailing after the man, hyper aware of the stares and snickers that follow them. It really is like being back in high school again. But hey, at least this time he's getting paid for going through this torture.

In the elevator, Peter stands in the corner. While Clint had previously been full of smiles and laughter, now he's just staring at him, even as Lucky whines and squirms. It's unsettling.

"So…" Peter tries and fails to start a conversation. For someone who is usually full of clever quips and smart ass remarks, at least when the mask is on, you'd think he'd be better at this. Well no, no he's not. As a matter of fact, he's sorta terrible at this. God if Wade could only see him now. He'd probably be laughing his ass off at his total inability to be cool.

"So how's this thing with Stark going? Blown anything up yet?" Clint asks, clearly taking pity on his inability to start a conversation.

Yes. Like five times. Only two of which were by accident. Of course he doesn't actually say that. No use in giving the guy more ammunition against him.

"Uh…" It's all Peter can think to say.

"So that's a yes" Clint smirks. Peter's never wanted to hit someone so badly in his life. Which considering who he's practically engaged to at this point; Wade's definition of courtship is vastly different from his own, it's saying a lot.

Thankfully the doors open, and Clint heads out before Peter has a chance to act on any of his more violent impulses. Not that he would of course.

* * *

Now growing up, Peter never really had the things a lot of people take for granted. You know, things like parents, money, pets…it's the latter that he would have found particularly useful five minutes ago.

You see, some dogs love water. They can't get enough of it. But Lucky? Lucky doesn't. Or if he does, he sure has a funny way of showing it. As such, it really shouldn't come as a surprise when both he and Clint wind up wetter than the damn dog they were supposed to be washing. In the back of his mind, Peter wonders if this could be classed as some kind of hazing ritual. After all it's exhausting, embarrassing and he's fairly sure he's scarred for life from it. Hazing describes it quite nicely if you ask him. But whatever you want to call it, Peter vows to never get himself in that situation again. Or to ever get a dog for that matter, no matter how cute they are. He only hopes Wade feels the same way.

Of course Lucky couldn't be happier to get away from them both. Both armed with towels that are almost as wet as they are. In a scene strangely reminiscent of a bull fighter in the arena, the two find themselves doing little more than flapping their towels around as the dog races circles around them. It is of course at this moment that they're discovered. Parker luck at its finest.

"Dare I ask?" Natasha cocks an eyebrow at them, something Peter has secretly been wishing he could do. Not that he ever tried it. No definitely not. And certainly not in front of his mirror for half an hour, until Wade found him (and scared the absolute shit out of him he might add). On the plus side, Wade apparently wasn't considered a threat to him, no Spidey-Sense or anything. Yeah…he still wasn't sure if that could really be considered a plus side.

"I wouldn't" Peter replies. Wait…did he just say that out loud? Judging by the smirk on her face, that's a yes. Well shit.

"You're Stark's new prodigy, aren't you?"

He's what now? No, no way. No, there's no way that's him. No, she's totally got it wrong and holy shit…he's gotta tell Wade about this. As in like yesterday, because holy fuck!

Of course what he actually says, because he's been trying hard to act like an actual human being, is…"huh?" Usually his go to answer when something causes his brain to shut down.

"Uh no, I mean, I don't know. I mean he's-" cue his wild gesturing, "-and I'm-" more gesturing, albeit subdued this time, "-and Bruce is…" There's an actual pause as he waits for his brain to finally catch up with his mouth. It's quite possibly the longest three seconds of his life. Definitely the second most embarrassing. And no, he's not even gonna think about the most embarrassing three seconds of his life. Wade still hasn't let him live it down. "I'm just the intern" he sighs.

"Perhaps. But you're also interesting. Tony likes interesting. So does Bruce for that matter" Natasha replies.

By this point Peter doesn't know what to think. What he does know, is that by this point he's met basically five of the biggest stars in the superhero biz. Heck the only one of the original Avengers he hasn't met yet is Thor. But like that's ever gonna happen.

He absolutely does not shriek like a little girl as thunder suddenly crashes down around them, clearly on cue. And even if he did, which he didn't, he can always blame it on Lucky leaping on top of him in fright.

"My friends!"

Wade is never going to believe him.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **KB**


End file.
